Ikatan
by ReaLac
Summary: Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang paling membahagiakan namun, akan terasa sangat menyedihkan apabila cinta tersebut tidak dapat menyatukan ikatan dari orang-orang yang saling mencintai. SasuNaru


Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Mature Implisit

Konohagakure, 1614.

Konohagakure merupakan salah satu dari lima kerajaan besar. Kerajaan lainnya adalah Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, dan Kumogakure. Kelima kerajaan ini hidup dalam keharmonisan, mereka saling menjaga agar tidak terjadi peperangan yang merugikan. Kerajaan Konohagakure dipimpin oleh Raja Uchiha Fugaku, seorang raja yang terkenal sangat tegas dan dingin namun memiliki rasa kasih sayang yang besar kepada keluarganya dan juga para rakyatnya. Kerajaan Konohagakure sangatlah makmur, para rakyat sangat menghormati pemimpin mereka, hidup mereka pun sangatlah harmonis. Walaupun terkadang masih saja ada sedikit pertengkaran karena berbagai perbedaan pendapat, namun itulah yang dinamakan hidup.

Kesuksesan sang Raja dalam memimpin bukan hanya karena dirinya, itu juga karena para menteri yang sangat handal dan ia percayai, dan juga karena dukungan isterinya tercinta yaitu Uchiha Mikoto beserta anak-anaknya. Sang Raja memiliki dua orang anak, anak pertamanya Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan pewaris tahtanya kelak dan anak keduanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sang Raja tidak memiliki selir satu pun karena menurutnya hatinya hanya untuk satu orang, yaitu sang permaisuri, dan ia tidak ingin membagi hatinya dengan yang lain.

Di taman belakang Istana terdepat dua orang anak laki-laki yang tengah bertarung menggunakan pedang asli. Percikan bunga api terlihat beberapa kali ketika kedua pedang saling mengadu. Terlihat anak bersurai hitam terus melayangkan serangan kepada anak bersurai kuning keemasan, namun dapat diatasi dengan baik tanpa membuat gerakan yang sia-sia. Saat anak bersurai hitam melancarkan serangan secara diagonal, anak bersurai pirang langsung mengubah caranya memegang pedang, kemudian menangkis serangan tersebut tanpa membuang energi.

Dengan jatuhnya pedang yang dipegang oleh anak bersurai hitam, maka berakhir pulalah sesi latihan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Anak bersurai hitam itu berjalan untuk mengambil pedangnya yang menancap ditanah. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menang dari mu...?" gerutunya sambil membersihkan pedangnya sebelum menyarungkan pedang tersebut.

"Karena aku ditakdirkan untuk melindungi mu Yang Mulia Pangeran," balas anak yang memiliki rambut dengan warna seindah mentari pagi dan bola mata sewarna dengan langit yang cerah, ia pun segera menyarungkan pedangnya dan menyimpannya di ikat pinggang di belakang badan.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu kalau kita hanya sedang berdua dobe...! kenapa juga aku harus selalu kalah dengan anak kecil seperti dirimu," balasnya sedikit kesal.

"Hei.. berhenti memanggilku dobe dasar _teme_...! lagi pula umurku hanya berbeda dua tahun dari mu dan juga umurmu juga masih dua belas tahun berarti kau juga anak kecil." Gerutu anak yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Ia pun membalikkan badan dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tidak ingin menatap orang yang menjadi tuannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang merajuk dengan seulas senyum terpasang di wajahnya, mengganggu pengawal pribadinya adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. "Kau sangat tidak sopan mengacuhkan tuanmu ini, kau ingin dihukum gantung?" ucap Sasuke di belakang Naruto, ia memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik dan sedikit merunduk sehingga tinggi badannya setara dengan pemuda manis itu.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto berjengit ngeri, ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama karena ia masih belum menikah. Ia pun segera membalikkan badannya untuk menatap sang pangeran.

Mata Naruto melebar menatap bola mata onyx dengan kilatan jahil di dalamnya, Naruto merasakan benda kenyal nan lembut yang menempel di bibirnya, segera saja ia melompat mundur menjauhi Sasuke. "Ap-ap-apa yang anda lakukan pangeran?" Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh rona merah.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, kau yang melakukannya!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah polos disertai dengan seringaian khas Uchiha.

"Ba-bagaimana Ini... itu adalah ciuman pertama ku.. bagaimana ini pangeran? dan juga aku menciummu, mungkin aku akan digantung, ya ampun.. aku masih belum mati, aku masih ingin menikah," panik Naruto, air mata pun mulai menggenang di mata indah Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, entah mengapa saat ia mendengar perkataan Naruto membuatnya merasa senang, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin Naruto tahu mengenai perasaannya selama ini, karena ia tahu kalau perasaan ini adalah terlarang. Ia tahu Naruto sangatlah patuh terhadap aturan dan akan dengan senang hati menjauhinya jika Naruto tahu perasaannya, oleh karena itu biarlah ia memendam sendiri perasaan ini. "Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, kau tidak akan digantung bila tidak ada orang yang tahu, dan ini adalah rahasia kita berdua. Ayo kita kembali, aku tidak ingin ayahanda ataupun ibunda memarahiku karena tidak datang tepat waktu untuk sarapan pagi," ucap Sasuke menggamit tangan Naruto menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan Naruto yang selalu ingin melepas genggaman tangannya.

.

"Selamat pagi ibunda," sapa Sasuke ketika memasuki ruang makan, Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaian latihannya dengan Kimono mewah yang terbuat dari sutra dengan lambang Uchiha terukir di punggung.

"Selamat pagi juga Sasuke..." balas Mikoto tersenyum cerah. "Bagaimana latihan pedangmu?"

"Masih tidak ada perubahan, aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan bocah itu.." gerutu Sasuke.

"Hahaha.." Mikoto tertawa dengan anggun ketika mendengar gerutuan anaknya yang paling kecil, karena memang setiap hari dia akan menggerutu seperti itu. "Sabar saja sayang, suatu saat nanti kamu juga akan sama kuatnya dengan Naruto," balas Mikoto, mengingat sang pengawal pribadi anaknya. Walaupun tubuh Naruto kecil ia mampu mengalahkan sepuluh orang dewasa tanpa kelelahan, dan itu berkat didikan sang ayah, Namikaze Minato yang merupakan mantan panglima perang yang sekarang menjabat sebagai jendral tertinggi.

"Dari dulu ibunda juga selalu bilang seperti itu, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa mengalahkannya," balas Sasuke kesal.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum menanggapi nada bicara Sasuke yang merajuk. "Sasuke, dimana Naruto? Bukankah ia bersama mu?" tanya Mikoto heran ketika tersadar kalau Naruto tidak berada di sebelah ataupun di belakang Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto Sasuke pun berbalik mencari keberadaan Naruto, namun nihil. "Ya ampun... kemana lagi anak itu?" tanya Sasuke kesal, bisa-bisanya Naruto menghilang tanpa memberitahukan kepadanya terlebih dahulu. "Ibunda, aku pergi sebentar mencari Naruto" pamit Sasuke.

"Pergilah, tapi jangan terlalu lama, ayahmu akan marah jika kau tidak datang untuk sarapan bersama," balas Mikoto mengizinkan.

"Baik Ibunda." Sasuke pun bergegas mencari keberadaan Naruto, dan menemukannya tidak jauh dari ruang makan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Dobe...? ayo masuk, aku tidak mau ayah memarahi ku hanya karena kau tidak ada." Omel Sasuke yang langsung saja menarik lengan Naruto.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak kepada Yang Mulia Permaisuri," ucap Naruto lesu.

"Ya ampun Dobe... kau masih saja memikirkan yang tadi, sudah kubilang tidak masalah, cepatlah...!" Sasuke mulai menyeret Naruto.

"Tapi pangeran," "Diam dobe.. aku tidak menerima bantahan, sekarang kita makan, dan aku tidak mau kau terus memikirkan kejadian yang tadi!" ucap Sasuke tegas, membungkam protes Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian berdua terlambat?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada tajam dan menusuk.

Naruto yang ditatap tajam oleh Fugaku hanya bisa merunduk dan bergeser sedikit ke belakang Sasuke, mencoba bersembunyi tanpa menarik perhatian. "Tadi Naruto sedang sedikit bermasalah dengan pencernaannya Ayahanda," balas Sasuke membuat alasan yang paling masuk akal dan berharap bisa meringankan hukuman yang akan mereka terima nanti.

Naruto langsung mencubit pinggang Sasuke kesal. _"Apa kau tidak ada alasan yang lebih bermutu teme?"_ bisik Naruto, namun tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Hn.." balas Fugaku datar.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Fugaku, Sasuke segera duduk, diikuti oleh Naruto, mereka pun makan bersama dengan tenang.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Panggil Fugaku setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapan pagi.

"Iya, Ayahanda,"

"Iya, Yang Mulia,"

Sasuke dan Naruto menjawab pada saat yang bersamaan, dalam hati mereka merasa sedikit cemas menantikan hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Fugaku karena terlambat tadi.

"Karena kalian terlambat kalian berdua dihukum menyalin kitab kebajikan," ujar Fugaku tegas.

"Baik, Ayahanda."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Naruto menjawab di saat yang bersamaan.

"Hn..." balas Fugaku singkat.

"Ayahanda, saya mohon pamit, sebentar lagi saya akan menerima pelatihan seni perangm" ucap Sasuke.

"Hn..."

Sasuke memberikan salam sebelum meninggakan ruangan tersebut, kemudian diikuti Naruto.

.

"Kenapa anda sangat suka bersembunyi di tempat ini Yang Mulia Pangeran?" Naruto mendongkak menatap Sasuke yang sedang bersender ke batang pohon di salah satu dahan yang cukup kuat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar, dan segera melompat turun tepat di depan Naruto, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Naruto. "Dan juga kenapa kau selalu bisa menemukan tempat persembunyianku?" balas Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi 10 centi dari dirinya dengan tatapan datar. "Karena saya telah bersama dengan anda cukup lama pangeran, sehingga saya tahu seluruh kebiasaan anda," balas Naruto sopan.

Sasuke berdecih kesal karena lagi-lagi Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu, membuat ia harus mengingat posisinya kembali. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jangan memanggilku pangeran ketika kita hanya berdua dobe..!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi pange," Naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh Sasuke.

"Hmmmpphh..." Naruto meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sasuke. Walaupun ia menikmati ketika bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir lembut Sasuke tapi ini harus segera dihentikan. Ini salah, ini tidak lah benar, Sasuke adalah pangeran sedangkan ia hanyalah seorang pengawal. Tidak sepantasnya ia menikmati perlakuan Sasuke, apalagi memiliki perasaan kepada pria yang sedang memeluknya ini. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menendang tulang kering Sasuke sekuat mungkin dan segera melompat menjauh.

Sasuke berdesis tajam menahan rasa sakit di kaki kirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dobe!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menghapus darah yang keluar dari bibirnya akibat tergigit oleh Sasuke, ia pun duduk bersimpuh dan menunduk dalam. "Maafkan atas sikapku Yang Mulia, hamba siap menerima konsekuensinya," balas Naruto, ia pun mengeluarkan pedang pendek yang selalu ia bawa, mengadahkan kedua tangan yang memegang pedang sementara ia menunduk patuh.

Sasuke bertambah marah ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia menampik pedang yang berada di tangan Naruto menarik kasar dagunya sehingga Naruto terpaksa mendongkak menatap wajahnya. "Kau... jangan pernah mengucapkan hal itu lagi!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tajam. "Kau adalah pengawalku sekaligus orang yang aku akui keberadaannya. Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan siapapun bahkan diriku sendiri untuk menghukummu dengan cara seperti itu. Camkan itu di dalam otak kecil mu dobe!" ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Naruto yang tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan Sasuke segera saja membalas ucapan Sasuke. "Baik pangeran."

Sasuke menghela napas berat, melepaskan pegangan tangannya di dagu Naruto dengan kasar dan segera berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, untuk sementara waktu ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh darinya dengan ekspresi yang menyendu, lagi-lagi ia menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Naruto tahu betapa terlukanya Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar nan angkuh miliknya itu akan tetapi Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan sorot matanya menunjukkan betapa terlukanya Sasuke atas sikapnya itu.

Tak lama tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar, dan suara isak tangis keluar dari bibir kecilnya. "Hiks.. maafkan aku hiks.. aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.. hiks.. maafkan aku... tapi ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua hiks..." selang beberapa saat Naruto menghapus air mata yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya, dan segera bangkit berdiri, ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah datar seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada dua orang yang menatapnya, menyaksikan kejadian antara Sasuke dan Naruto dari awal. Dua orang yang berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan ekspresi yang berbeda pula. Satu orang menatap dengan ekspresi yang menyendu sedangkan orang lainnya memandang dengan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan dan rahang yang mengeras. Kemudian kedua orang itu pun pergi dari tempat mereka bersembunyi tanpa mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain.

.

"Baginda Yang Mulia Raja, Jenderal Besar Minato datang berkunjungm" ucap salah seorang dayang yang berjaga di depan kamar Fugaku, membuat Fugaku menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan sang penasehat, Nara Shikaku. "Masuk!" balas Fugaku singkat.

Setelah mendapatkan izin, Minato langsung saja memasuki ruangan tersebut dan memberikan hormat kepada Fugaku. "Panjang umur Yang Mulia Raja."

Fugaku menatap Minato datar. "Ada keperluan apa mengunjungi ku di malam hari?"

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya Yang Mulia, tapi saya memiliki informasi yang sangat penting," balas Minato.

Fugaku menatap Shikaku sebentar. Shikaku yang mengerti arti tatapan sang Raja Konoha segera pamit undur diri dari ruangan tersebut dan memerintahkan para dayang yang sedang berjaga untuk menjauh dari ruangan sang Raja sampai Minato keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah memastikan bahwa orang-orangnya sudah menjauh akhirnya Fugaku membuka suara. "Ada apa denganmu Minato? Tidak biasanya kau mengunjungiku," tanya Fugaku heran.

Minato menatap Fugaku serius, "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan mengenai anak bungsu mu, Sasuke dan anakku Naruto."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Fugaku penasaran.

Minato mulai menceritakan kejadian yang ia lihat tadi pagi secara detail. Berulang kali ia menarik napas berat ketika bercerita. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa anaknya menjadi seperti ini, dan berpikir bahwa Naruto harus dijauhkan dengan Sasuke secepatnya.

Mata Fugaku terbuka lebar, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu, ia sama sekali tidak kecewa dengan apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Hanya saja ia menyesali hal itu, karena lagi-lagi sang Uchiha kembali jatuh kedalam pesona milik seorang Namikaze. Sasuke tidak sama seperti dirinya yang sama sekali tidak berani menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang ia cintai. Sasuke mau mengakui perasaannya kepada Naruto, sedangkan ia hanyalah seorang pengecut yang bahkan sampai sekarang memendam rasa cinta tanpa pernah berani mengatakannya sekalipun.

Fugaku menatap Minato yang memasang ekspresi kecewa dengan tatapan datar andalannya, dengan susah payah ia mempertahankan topeng tersebut, berharap kalau topeng rapuhnya tidak akan hancur tiba-tiba. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Fugaku datar.

"Aku ingin Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke secepatnya, sebelum perasaannya yang salah itu menjadi lebih dalam," balas Minato tenang.

Rasa sakit menghujam jantung Fugaku ketika mendengar perkataan Minato. Apa salah mencintai seseorang walaupun orang itu memiliki gender yang sama dengannya? Kalau iya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini? "Baiklah kalau memang itu keinginanmu, dua bulan lagi Sasuke akan menginjak usia delapan belas tahun, dan ia akan kunikahkan dengan salah satu putri bangsawan saat hari perayaan ulang tahunnya. Untuk anakmu, ia akan ku kirim untuk menjaga benteng timur. Apa itu cukup?" balas Fugaku, mengabulkan permintaan Minato, mencoba menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya.

Minato tersenyum senang atas keputusan Fugaku. "Terimakasih atas kemurahan hati anda, Yang Mulia," ucap Minato penuh rasa syukur.

Fugaku menatap miris Minato. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku ingin beristirahat sekarang." Fugaku mengusir Minato dengan cara yang sehalus mungkin, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berlama-lama bersama dengan orang yang menempati sebagian besar isi hatinya.

"Maafkan saya yang telah mengganggu waktu anda Yang Mulia. Saya pamit undur diri dulu" ucap Minato memberikan hormat kemudian meninggalkan kamar Fugaku.

Selepas kepergian Minato, Fugaku memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada anaknya, karena ia akan memisahkan Sasuke dengan sang pujaan hatinya. "Maafkan keputusan ayah mu ini Sasuke," ucap Fugaku lirih.

.

Keesokan paginya Naruto dipanggil untuk menghadap Fugaku. Ia diberi perintah untuk menjaga benteng timur, menggantikan Kakashi untuk sementara waktu. Naruto segera berangkat pada hari itu juga tanpa memberi tahu Sasuke terlebih dahulu, karena ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah, bahkan ia yakin kalau Sasuke akan membuat keributan dengan menentang keputusan Sang Raja.

Naruto menatap pepohonan yang terbentang luas mengelilingi benteng merah yang berdiri kokoh dari ratusan tahun yang lalu, ia sangat beruntung karena bisa sampai ke tempat ini sebelum gelap. Naruto tadi sudah bercengkrama dengan beberapa prajurit yang menjaga benteng ini, dan sekarang ia sedang beristirahat sambil menatap matahari yang perlahan terbenam dan pulang ke peraduannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun mengingat ini adalah perintah langsung dari Sang Raja. Lagi pula lebih baik ia menjauh dari Sasuke untuk sementara waktu, berharap dengan begitu perasaannya akan terhapuskan.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Itchi tadi pagi.

.

Naruto menyiapkan kuda yang biasa ia tunggangi, meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya di pelana. Ia pun mengelus surai pirang milik kuda putihnya itu dengan sayang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merindukanku Kurama?" tanya Naruto kepada kuda kesayangannya yang ditanggapi ringkikan senang sang kuda. "Ahaha.. geli Ku... sudah hentikan.." Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya yang dijilati dengan rakus oleh kuda miliknya. "Aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku cantik, tapi hari ini kita akan menempuh perjalanan jauh kau tidak masalah kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Kuda tersebut mendengus kesal seakan-akan mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto. "Hahaha... maaf-maaf... kau tampan kok, bukan cantik," balas Naruto, sebagai permintaan maaf Naruto memberikan sebuah apel merah kepada kudanya, yang langsung saja dilahap sampai habis.

"Hahaha..."

Naruto berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya.

Naruto menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya kesal "Itachi- _nii_... kenapa _niisan_ menertawaiku..!" Ia pun menggembungkan pipinya, memalingkah wajahnya, tidak mau menatap Itachi.

Itachi menghentikan tawanya dan mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. " _Gomen_.. hanya saja kamu begitu manis ketika berbicara dengan kuda mu, jadinya aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa."

"Aku ini laki-lak _niisan_ , tidak ada laki-laki yang manis, kecuali Kurama milikku," balas Naruto yang ditanggapi dengusan sebal oleh Kurama.

'Ada satu lagi, yaitu kamu' batin Itachi. Ekspresi wajah Itachi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu ketika melihat Naruto, ia merasa telah gagal karena tidak bisa melindungi dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja Naru?"

Naruto yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja _niisan,_ " ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

Itachi menghela napas lelah karena orang yang dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri ini masih saja tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya dengan jujur, ia merasa sakit ketika melihat Naruto memasang senyuman palsu seperti ini. "Sudah berpamitan dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak, lebih baik ia tidak tahu kepergianku, dan juga kumohon agar tidak memberitahukannya," ucap Naruto.

"Kamu sungguh-sungguh Naruto? Bukankah ia sedang marah dengan mu? Kamu ingin membuat dia tambah marah?"

"Lebih baik begini _niisan_ , perasaan ini harus diakhiri. Kalau tidak, akan menimbulkan banyak masalah nantinya," jawab Naruto penuh kesungguhan.

"Maafkan _nii_ yang tidak mampu melindungi kalian berdua," balas Itachi lirih.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, bukan salah Itachi ia sampai memiliki perasaan seperti ini, bahkan merasakan sakit hati. Naruto pun mengelus pipi Itachi pelan dan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Itachi sekilas. "Jaa _niisan_ aku berangkat dulu, Ittekimasu." ucap Naruto kemudian naik ke atas kudanya.

"Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja di sana, jaga kesehatanmu, _Itte irasshai_ Naru," balas Itachi.

"Tenang saja _niisan_ , aku ini kuat," balas Naruto kemudian memberikan senyuman terakhirnya dan menjalankan kudanya, menjauh dari istana.

.

"Naruto- _sama_ , sudah saatnya makan malam" ucap seorang prajurit.

Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya, tidak terasa waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat, bahkan Sang Mentari sudah digantikan oleh Sang Rembulan. "Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Chouji." Naruto pun berdiri kemudian berjalan diikuti dengan Chouji di belakangnya. "Berjalan di sampingku saja Chouji, dan juga jangan menggunakan 'sama' ketika berbicara denganku, kita ini sama-sama prajurit Konoha. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan terhadapku," ucap Naruto yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"Tapi Naruto- _sama,_ " "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Chouji! Kalau tidak jatah makanmu akan kukurangi," anacam Naruto yang mengetahui kelemahan prajuritnya itu.

"Baik Naruto" ujar Chouji lesu, ia tidak ingin jatah makannya berkurang sedikit pun.

Naruto tersenyum senang, setidaknya di sini ia memiliki orang yang bisa diajak bercanda sehingga ia tidak akan mati bosan di sini. "Bagsuslah kalau kau menegerti."

.

Sasuke mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto, sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihatnya di istana, padahal biasanya Naruto selalu berkeliaran di sekitar istana dan membuat keributan. Sepertinya ia sudah keterlaluan memperlakukannya kemarin. Sekarang Sasuke mulai cemas karena dari tadi ia bertanya kepada para prajurit serta dayang istana tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Naruto. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui satu-satunya orang yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui dimana Naruto berada.

"Uchiha Sasuke menghadap datang menghadap, Yang Mulia Raja." Sasuke membungkuk, memberikan salam kepada Fugaku.

Fugaku memberikan isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ada perlu apa pangeran?" tanya Fugaku datar, walaupun ia sebenarnya tahu maksud anaknya mendatangi dirinya.

"Hamba ingin menanyakan mengenai keberadaan pengawal pribadi hamba, Yang Mulia," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Dia sedang kukirim untuk mengerjakan sebuah misi" balas Fugaku tidak kalah datarnya dengan Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras ketika mendengar ucapan Fugaku, ia benar-benar marah saat ini. "Kenapa Yang Mulia mengirim pengawal hamba?" tanya Sasuke lagi, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur dan mengacaukan segelanya.

"Dia aku kirim karena memiliki kemampuan, untuk sementara pengawalmu diganti dengan Sai dari keluarga Shimura. Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan lagi, sebaiknya pergilah belajar!"

Perkataan Fugaku menandakan kalau ia tidak ingin membahas hal ini lebih lanjut, membuat Sasuke terpaksa mengalah. "Baiklah, hamba mohon undur diri Yang Mulia."

Setelah cukup jauh dari ruangan pertemuan Sasuke menghempaskan kepalan tangannya ke dinding berulang kali. "Sial.. Sial.. Sial...!" Sasuke terus saja memukul tembok itu, melampiaskan semua kekesalannya, mengabaikan tangannya yang sudah meneteskan banyak darah.

Seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat menghentikan aksi Sasuke memukul dinding dengan cara menahan kepalan tangan Sasuke. "Tidak baik melampiaskan rasa kesal pada tembok yang tidak bersalah pangeran," ucap pria itu sambil memberikan seulas senyuman.

Sasuke segera menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh orang itu. "Perkenalkan saya Sai, saya adalah pengawal baru anda," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Cih..." Sasuke berdecih kesal dan memilih mengabaikan orang yang menjadi pengawal barunya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain selain Naruto mendampinginya.

Sai tetap memasang senyumannya sampai Sasuke berjalan menjauh darinya. Tak berapa lama senyumannya berubah menjadi ekspresi wajah keras yang sangat misterius.

.

Sasuke menatap bosan kumpulan orang yang berada di hadapannya, ia sangat ingin menghindari acara yang sangat membosankan ini, kalau bisa ia ingin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu di hari pertunanganmu _otoutou_?" tegur Itachi.

Sasuke berdecih kesal dengan kedatangan Itachi, ia masih kesal dengan kakaknya yang masih menyembunyikan keberadaan Naruto sampai saat ini. Sekarang ia pun benar-benar terpaksa menerima keputusan Fugaku tentang ia harus bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. "Urusi saja Konan- _nee_ , jangan mengganggu ku!" usir Sasuke kasar. Saat ini ia tidak perduli dengan segala hal yang berbau tatakrama, ia membutuhkan tempat untuk menyendiri sehingga ia bisa menyalurkan rasa kekesalan dan frustasinya.

Itachi menghela napas berat, sepertinya adiknya ini masih tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya kepada Naruto. "Kamu seharusnya bersyukur mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat cantik, baik, serta cerdas seperti Sakura, Sasuke." Itachi mencoba menasehati adiknya dengan pelan.

Sasuke menatap Itachi kesal. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang menikah dengannya!"

Itachi mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan kedua jarinya, berharap dengan begitu pikiran Sasuke bisa menjadi lebih baik. "Aku sudah memiliki Konanku yang tercinta di sisiku, aku tidak memerlukan orang lain, _baka otoutou_ ," omel Itachi.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku tidak butuh ceramahmu!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat Naruto tengah menikmati acara lamunan paginya di atas pohon. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke berbagai tempat, Naruto memejamkan mata mengingat hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama sang pangeran. Satu bulan terpisah darinya membuat Naruto sangat merindukan sosok pangeran angkuh yang tidak mungkin ia gapai. Sebagai bentuk pelampiasan Naruto melakukan berbagai hal yang membuatnya bisa terus merasakan keberadaan sang pangeran, seperti saat ini melarikan diri dan duduk di atas pohon.

"Anda berada di sini lagi, Naruto- _sama_." Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika mendengar Namanya dipanggil seseorang, ia pun segera turun dari dahan pohon dengan cara melompat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Kiba!" omel Naruto kepada pemuda yang memiliki usia lima tahun lebih tua darinya, walaupun dia lebih tua penampilannya sama persis sepertinya, wajah yang awet muda.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah Naruto." Kiba langsung meralat panggilannya, ia tadi memanggil dengan tambahan 'sama' hanya untuk menarik perhatian Naruto yang bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah memperhatikan Naruto sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Yosshh... ayo kita lakukan latihan pagi" ucap Naruto semangat, dan langsung berlari menuju lapangan.

Kiba menatap tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan dengan senyuman penuh, tingkahnya yang seperti itu sangatlah menggemaskan, walaupun Naruto lebih sering bertingkah sebagai seorang dewasa. Mungkin tekanan hidup di istana membuat anak itu menjadi lebih cepat dewasa.

.

Di suatu tempat di daerah Konoha terdapat sekumpulan orang berjubah hitam. Hanya satu orang yang menggunakan pakaian berbeda dari yang lainnya, yaitu seorang lelaki tua dengan perban yang menutupi salah satu matanya. "Apa yang bisa kau laporkan kali ini Sai?" ucap pria itu tegas.

Seorang pria yang mengenakan topeng gagak segera membungkuk di hadapan orang itu ketika namanya dipanggil. "Pernikahan Sasuke akan dilangsungkan dua minggu lagi, dan penjagaan istana akan melemah saat itu, dikarenakan banyaknya rakyat yang akan memasuki lingkungan istana" ucap Sai.

Danzo menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang pergilanh! Jangan sampai mereka mencurigaimu mu" ucap Danzo.

"Baik Danzo-sama" Sai langsung saja beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, dan melepaskan topengnya ketika pergi dari kediaman Shimura.

Selepas kepergian Sai, senyum Danzo melebar, tak lama kemudian sebuah tawa terdengar dari mulutnya. "hahahaha... Sebentar lagi konoha akan menjadi milikku... dan aku akan membawakan kematian bagi keluargamu Fugaku.. Hahahaha...!"

.

Naruto tersenyum menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya, mengelus surai pirang itu dengan lembut, kulitnya yang berwarna seputih susu membuat ia tidak bisa berpaling darinya. "Hey cantik.. bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Naruto lembut yang dibalas dengan dengusan sebal lawan bicaranya.

"Ahaha.. hey.. berhenti, geli tahu...!" omelnya sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Bersemangat di pagi hari seperti biasa Naruto- _sama_?" tanya seseorang dengan nada malas.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Shikamaru, kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya!" omel Naruto.

"Kau ingin kemana lagi kali ini?" tanya Shikamaru melihat kuda Naruto yang sudah siap.

"Aku ingin kembali ke istana hari ini, besok aku akan kembali lagi, kau tenang saja," ucap Naruto meyakinkan, ia pun memberikan sebuah apel kepada Kurama agar tidak terus merajuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Shikamaru datar.

" _Jaa naa_ , sampai jumpa lagi nanti Shika.. jaga benteng ini dengan baik! _bye.. bye.."_ Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya sebelum pergi menunggangi Kurama.

Shikamaru menatap kepergian Naruto dengan ekspresi yang misterius. Ia merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi di istana. Semoga saja itu hanyalah perkiraannya saja. Ia berharap semoga Naruto cepat kembali sehingga ia memiliki lawan tanding yang sebanding, walaupun baru dua bulan berlalu semenjak kedatangan Naruto ke benteng ini, ia merasa sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan menanggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Naruto memacu kudanya dengan cepat melewati jalan setapak yang menembus hutan, ia ingin segera mencapai istana secepatnya dan menemui orang-orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Senyumnya terukir jelas di wajah ketika membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke nantinya ketika bertemu nanti. Beberapa kali Naruto mengecek barang yang berada di balik _hakama_ -nya, memastikan kalau barang tersebut tidak hilang. Ia tidak perduli kalau nantinya dia akan dihukum oleh Fugaku karena meninggalkan tugas tanpa izin, saat ini yang terpenting baginya adalah memberikan hadiah dan merayakan hari lahir Sasuke. Bahkan ia hanya beristirahat sebentar, membiarkan Kurama minum dan makan kemudian segera melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Naruto yang baru tiba di istana langsung tercengang melihat istana dipenuhi oleh banyak orang dan dihiasi oleh berbagai ornamen, ia pun segera bertanya kepada seseorang yang lewat mengenai apa yang terjadi hanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang menempati hatinya sudah terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan. Raut wajah Naruto menyendu mengetahui kenyataan ini, ia sadar kalau ia tidak pantas dan tidak akan pernah berdampingan dengan sang pangeran, dan ia juga sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima berita ini sewaktu-waktu. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak merasakan sakit, kalau ia baik-baik saja ketika melihat Sasuke bersanding dengan orang lain.

Naruto berjalan menuju aula istana yang kini dipenuhi oleh orang banyak, mulai dari kaum bangsawan hingga rakyat jelata. Naruto terus berjalan dengan memakai senyuman palsunya terkadang ia berhenti untuk bercengkrama dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal, namun hanya satu yang ada di otak Naruto saat ini, yaitu menemui Sasuke dan memastikannya dengan bola matanya sendiri.

Naruto terus saja berjalan sampai melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat hal itu, ia pun menghampiri mereka berdua dan memberikan salam. "Hormat kepada Yang Mulia Pangeran beserta Permaisuri."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat sosok di hadapannya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan hadir di acara pernikahannya. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh kecil Naruto, menyampaikan semua rasa kerinduan yang ia pendam selama dua bulan ini. "Hn.." Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya mampu menjawab berupa gumaman datar kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di pernikahan kami," ujar Sakura lembut. Ia tahu kalau Naruto merupakan pengawal pribadi sekaligus orang yang dianggap adik oleh Sasuke.

"Maafkan hamba karena datang dengan pakaian yang kurang pantas Yang Mulia," ucap Naruto masih membungkukkan badan.

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah, lebih baik nikmati saja pestanya," balas Sakura.

"Terimakasih atas kemurahan hati anda Yang Mulia, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri," ucap Naruto kemudian memberikan penghormatan sebelum meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Naruto pun berjalan mencari sosok Raja dan Ratu Konoha, dan akhirnya menemukan mereka sedang bercengkrama dengan para bangsawan ditemani oleh putera mahkota beserta isterinya. "Yang Mulia Raja, dan Ratu, hamba, Namikaze Naruto datang menghadap," ucap Naruto yang membuat seluruh mata menatap ke arahnya.

Fugaku sempat kaget akan kedatangan Naruto, namun segera memperbaiki ekspresinya. "Hn, bagaimana dengan tugas mu?" tanya Fugaku, sebenarnya ia lebih penasaran dengan alasan mengapa Naruto bisa ada di sini, akan tetapi tidak mungkin ia menanyakan hal tersebut di depan banyak orang.

"Benteng timur dijaga dengan baik Yang Mulia, para prajurit merasa puas di tempatkan di benteng tersebut, tapi saya mengusulkan untuk memberikan beberapa hari libur pada para prajurit untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya secara bergantian, untuk menjaga semangat para prajurit yang menjaga" lapor Naruto.

"Hn... kembalilah ke tempat mu," balas Fugaku.

"Baik Yang Mulia, saya undur diri dahulu Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu," ucap Naruto kemudian meningalkan tempat itu.

Naruto berjalan menjauh dari keramaian menuju taman belakang istana, menatap langit malam tanpa bintang dengan ekspresi menyendu. Hingga ia melihat sosok yang sangat mencurigakan, segera saja ia dekati sosok tersebut, membekap mulutnya dan mengarahkan katana pendek tepat di leher sosok tersebut. "Apa mau mu disini? cepat katakan atau kau kehilangan nyawamu," ujar Naruto tajam, ia pun sedikit membuka mulut yang ia bekap.

"Kau terlambat prajurit," ujar Sosok tersebut meremehkan, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto sosok tersebut menyalakan sebuah kembang api kecil sebagai pertanda untuk teman-temannya.

"Cih sial..." Naruto langsung saja menggorok sosok tersebut hingga terjatuh bersimbah darah, ia pun segera berlari menuju tempat sang Raja berada.

Naruto terus berlari dan terkadang menebas musuh yang menghentikan langkahnya. Bunyi besi beradu sangat jelas terdengar di penjuru istana, para prajurit yang tadinya bersantai segera memberikan perlindungan kepada semua rakyat.

Naruto menebas musuh terakhir yang sedang dihadapi oleh Itachi. "Itachi- _nii_ apa semua baik-baik saja?" Naruto memastikan keadaan, ia tidak dapat melihat sang Raja dan Ratu dimana pun. Napas Naruto sedikit tersengal karena kelelahan, ia baru saja sampai di istana bahkan belum memakan apapun dari siang, dan sekarang ia harus langsung menghadapi situasi yang merepotkan ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Raja dan Ratu juga sudah dipindahkan ke tempat perlindungan, segera cari Sasuke dan bawa dia ke tempat yang aman, _nii_ harus menyusul Raja dan yang lainnya untuk memastikan keadaan mereka, pastikan kau kembali dengan selamat," ucap Itachi cepat kemudian berjalan menuju ruang rahasia setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto baru meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah Itachi pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang mengikuti kakaknya itu. Ia pun segera bergegas ke tempat terakhir ia melihat Sasuke.

Di tengah perjalanan ia melihat banyak sekali jasad prajurit dan penyusup yang tergeletak di tanah, untungnya ia tidak menemukan satupun jasad rakyat negeri ini. Kalau ia memiliki waktu ingin sekali Naruto memberikan penghormatan kepada mereka yang telah dengan berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi rakyat dan negara.

Akhirnya Naruto dapat menemukan Sasuke yang tengah melindungi Sakura, tiga prajurit yang berada didekatnya sudah terluka parah, sedangkan Sasuke dikepung oleh 20 orang yang memakai pakaian ninja. Naruto pun mengeluarkan katananya yang lain, memasang kuda-kuda bertarung menggunakan pedang ganda. "Horryyyaaaa...!" Naruto berteriak keras untuk menarik perhatian, segera saja ia menghunuskan pedangnya secepat mungkin, menebas satu per satu tubuh orang-orang itu dengan secepat mungkin.

"Hah... hah... apa anda baik-baik saja pangeran?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di perut dan lengannya yang tidak sengaja terkena tebasan saat ia melawan orang-orang tadi. Toh tubuhnya sudah dilumuri dengan darah, tidak akan ada yang akan menyadari kalau ia sedang terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak kalah khawatir ketika melihat penampilan Naruto yang sangat mengenaskan menurutnya.

"Ah.. aku baik-baik saja.. Ha-hanya sedikit kelelahan, lebih baik kita segera berlindung Yang Mulia," balas Naruto yang langsung saja menggendong tubuh Sakura yang sedang pingsan. "Cepatlah Yang Mulia!" omel Naruto ketika Sasuke masih saja berdiam diri, "dan kalian, aku tahu kalian sedang terluka, tapi aku mohon untuk menjaga Yang Mulia dari belakang!" perintah Naruto kepada ketiga pengawal tersebut.

"Baik Naruto- _sama!_ " balas mereka serempak.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tega membiarkan Naruto membawa Sakura, kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak terluka parah, ia sendiri yang akan membawa Sakura, meringankan semua beban Naruto. Mereka berjalan secepat yang mereka bisa menuju salah satu lorong rahasia.

"Yang Mulia!" Panggilan seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka. Naruto pun berhenti dan menyerahkan tubuh Sakura kepada tiga prajurit itu. "Bawa Yang Mulia ke tempat yang aman!" perintah Naruto tegas.

Mereka pun membawa tubuh Sakura bersamaan, karena tidak mampu membawanya seorang diri. Naruto pun mengeluarkan salah satu pedangnya, memasang posisi siap bertarung.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, dia pengawalku," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"Dari mana saja kau Sai?" tanya Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto menatap tubuh Sai yang juga terkena banyak cipratan darah dengan tajam.

"Maafkan aku pangeran, aku terhambat untuk segera menghampiri anda," jawab Sai.

Naruto memang sudah menurunkan pedangnya, akan tetapi ia tetap curiga dan mengawasi pergerakan Sai. Naruto berpikir keras sementara mengamati percakapan antara Sasuke dan Sai, ia yakin tidak pernah melihat Sai sebelumnya sebagai prajurit istana. Naruto menatap ke seluruh tubuh Sai, tidak terlihat kalau Sai terluka padahal banyak darah yang mengotori bajunya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika menyadari kalau Sai kemungkinan besar adalah musuh, ia pun langsung bergerak ketika melihat Sai mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Sasuke. Pada detik-detik terakhir ia dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Uhuk..." Naruto terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya, ia tertusuk tepat di bagian vitalnya yaitu jantung, menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya Naruto menusuk jantung lawan terakhirnya sebelum ia dan Sai ambruk ke lantai bersamaan.

"Narutoo...!" Sasuke berteriak horor, segera saja ia meraih tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemas. "Apa yang kau laukan dobe... harusnya aku yang mati kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Sasuke histeris, airmata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Kau benar-benar bodoh dobe.. harusnya aku yang mati.. aku.. bukan kau... kumohon Naruto jangan pergi," ulang Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang masih tertancap belati kecil.

Naruto menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk menggapai pipi Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja, hiduplah dengan baik Sasuke, cinta pertama dan terakhirku," sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk merogoh kantung bajunya mengambil sebuah kalung berbandul kristal berwarna biru seperti warna matanya. "Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya, selamat ulang tahun teme, jangan memikirkan aku lagi," ucap Naruto kemudian menutup kedua bola matanya, dan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam genggaman Sasuke kini terkulai lemas.

"Narutoooooo...!" teriakan Sasuke menggema meratapi kematian sang kekasih hati, hari kematian Naruto merupakan hari kematian hatinya, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menumpahkan air matanya.

Esok harinya kerajaan mengadakan pencarian besar-besaran mengenai otak pemberontakan ini, dan akhirnya menemukan mayat Shimura Danzo yang telah mati karena menenggak racun di kediamannya.

Acara bahagia salah satu anggota kerajaan berubah menjadi bencana dalam hitungan detik. Mereka semua berkabung atas kematian para prajurit yang gagah berani mengorbankan dirinya demi menjaga para rakyat. Sama seperti prajurit lainnya, Naruto diberikan penghormatan terakhir atas jasanya melindungi rakyat. Semua orang berduka cita dengan kepergiannya. Para prajurit yang berada di benteng timur juga bersedih ketika mendengar berita kematian Naruto. Mereka pun membuat upacara penghormatan bagi orang yang telah menjadi cahaya di benteng itu, walaupun hanya untuk sementara waktu.

Butuh waktu beberapa minggu untuk mengembalikan Konoha kembali seperti sebelumnya. Konoha sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan banyak bantuan dari negara-negara lainnya sehingga Kerajaan Konoha bisa lebih cepat pulih. Sebuah monumen batu dibuat untuk mengenang para pahlawan yang gugur di malam itu.

Semenjak kematian Naruto, Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok dingin dan pendiam. Tidak ada lagi pancaran kehangatan dari dirinya, sinar matanya benar-benar meredup seperti langit malam tanpa adanya bulan dan bintang. Meski begitu ia tetap melanjutkan kehidupannya sesuai dengan keinginan Naruto.

.

Sasuke menatap sebuah batu nisan yang sangat indah, disitu tertulis.

Mengenang

Namikaze Naruto

Konoha

10 Oktober 1604 – 23 Juli 1622

"Hei.. Naruto.. bagaimana kabarmu disana..? apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merindukan ku..? Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah mengunjungi dirimu, terlalu sakit bagiku ketika mengingat bahwa aku adalah alasan kematian mu.." ujar Sasuke di samping pusara Naruto, ia pun kembali menangisi kepergian sang sahabat sekaligus pemilik hatinya, padahal sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tetapi ia masih saja tidak dapat melupakan sosok Naruto.

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu aku hidup dengan baik, dan menikah dengan Sakura, aku memiliki dua orang anak dengannya kuberi nama Naruto untuk anak laki-laki, karena dia sangat mirip denganmu, dan juga Sarada untuk anak perempuan ku," ucapnya.

"Aku harap suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu kembali dobe, dan jangan berharap aku akan melepaskanmu disaat kita bertemu. Walaupun ikatan benang merah tidak memilih kita di masa ini, aku berjanji di masa yang mendatang akan kupastikan benang tersebut terikat kuat dan tidak akan pernah terputus. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berlama-lama mengunjungi mu, aku harus segera kembali. Aku berjanji akan sering mengunjungi mu, Aku mencintaimu Naruto," ucap Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan pusara Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke Naruto memunculkan diri dengan tubuh yang transparan. "Aku juga mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku akan selalu menunggu hari dimana kita akan bertemu kembali." Naruto tersenyum lembut kemudian menghilang seiring angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut.

.

Konoha 2016

Gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi, berbagai jenis kendaraan melintas di jalan raya. Orang berlalu lalang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing, mencoba mengejar waktu untuk sampai ke tujuan mereka secepatnya.

Naruto berlari bersama sahabatnya menuju tempat dimana para remaja menimba ilmu. Ia terus berlari sambil menggumamkan do'a semoga gerbang sekolahnya belum tertutup. Saat ia sedang konsentrasi berlari ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria bersurai raven yang mengenakan setelan jas rapih.

Naruto langsung saja menghentikan dirinya dan berbalik memandang pria bersurai raven melawan gravitasi itu. Entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdegub kencang saat melihat wajah pria itu sekilas. Naruto merasakan kerinduan yang teramat besar kepada sosok pria yang tidak ia kenal itu, dan ia pun segera berjalan menuju pria tersebut.

"Hei.. Naruto... apa yang kau lakukan..? cepatlah.. kita bisa telat ke sekolah..!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki melambaikan tangannya kepada temannya yang tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Ah iya.. tungggu Kiba..." teriaknya. Naruto pun membatalkan niatnya untuk menghampiri pria itu, dan mengejar Kiba yang sudah berlari tanpa menunggunya, mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang sempat ia rasakan tadi.

Sosok pria itu berbalik menatap punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauh darinya, tanpa disadari sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang membuat para pejalan kaki wanita menatapnya terpesona. "Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali Naruto, kali ini aku yang akan melindungi mu dan jangan berharap aku akan melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya." pria itu mengecup kalung kristal berwarna biru langit yang ia kenakan, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kantornya.

Takdir benang merah yang dulunya sudah terputus kini terjalin kembali, mengikat takdir antara dua insan manusia yang terikat dalam ikatan di masa lalu.

TAMAT


End file.
